Eux
by Sahad
Summary: - BEAST - Un instant dans l'appartement du groupe coréen BEAST. Yo Seop se sent las, dépressif, Du Jun et Gi Kwang décident de lui remonter le moral... Mais Yo Seop est-il le seul à en avoir besoin?


**Titre : EUX**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Je ne connais pas le groupe BEAST depuis bien longtemps, aussi, je pense que plusieurs personnages seront différents de leurs modèles réels.

Note 2 : Ce one-shot tire beaucoup sur le pwp... Mais j'avais envie de faire un petit truc sans scénario particulier... Juste un brin de vie. Voilà, je me rachèterai sur une prochaine histoire ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre :**

Vivre dans un si petit espace avec les cinq autres membres de son groupe n'était pas toujours aussi facile que l'on pouvait le croire au premier abord. Bien sûr, ils étaient tous très amis, c'était de toute façon la règle essentielle s'ils voulaient pouvoir vivre sans devenir fous, mais il était vrai que parfois Yo Seop aurait aimé avoir une chambre rien qu'à lui pour pouvoir s'y retirer et souffler un peu, au calme... Et le calme était quelque chose de rare dans ce petit appartement...

« DONG WOON ! GI KWANG ! REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

A entendre le timbre de voix de leur rappeur, les deux autres cadets du groupe avaient encore fait des leurs. Yo Seop participait souvent volontiers à des blagues en tout genre avec Gi Kwang et Dong Woon mais aujourd'hui, le jeune décoloré n'avait envie de rien. Peut-être que la semaine qu'ils venaient de passer à faire la promotion de ''Shock'' l'avait lessivé... Mais pourquoi était-il le seul alors ? Il se laissa tomber, allongé sur le côté, dans le lit de Gi Kwang car il avait la flemme de monter dans le sien qui était au-dessus, regardant la chambre, ses oreilles tentant de faire abstraction des hurlements qui retentissaient dans tout l'appartement. Il prit son oreiller et le serra dans ses bras, tout contre lui et ferma les yeux, tentant de se détacher mentalement de cet endroit... Juste pour être seul, seul avec lui-même.

Du Jun s'éloigna un moment de la cuisine où régnait un véritable concert de cris et de rires pour se glisser dans le couloir, jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Là, il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et posa son regard sur la tête blonde. Yo Seop n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, c'était indubitable, mais le leader du groupe n'arrivait pas à cerner d'où venait le problème... Leur semaine de promotion était finie et ils s'étaient tous reposés, mais seul le décoloré semblait rester dans un état de profonde lassitude... Et ne pas savoir quoi faire minait Du Jun. Devait-il aller le voir ? Rester en retrait ? Il ne savait pas. Malgré le bruit assourdissant en provenance de la cuisine, Du Jun releva la tête en entendant des pas s'approcher lentement. Gi Kwang lui adressa un infime sourire et s'approcha, jetant un coup d'œil dans la chambre.

« Il n'a toujours pas bougé... » murmura-t-il et ce n'était pas une question.

« Non. » soupira son leader et aîné. « Il n'a pas bougé de la chambre à part pour aller aux toilettes... »

« Et il mange la moitié de ce que tu lui amènes... » renchérit son cadet.

Du Jun se contenta de hocher doucement la tête, préoccupé. Oui, cela faisait trois jours que Yo Seop restait ainsi, silencieux, à part. C'était quelque chose d'impensable pour quelqu'un d'habituellement aussi joyeux et sociable que lui. Gi Kwang se glissa doucement dans la chambre, rejoignant son ami d'une démarche féline, grimpant sur le lit et s'allongeant derrière lui, il passa un bras sur lui. Yo Seop ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir le nouveau venu à ses côtés, puis il tourna à nouveau la tête et son regard se plongea dans celui de Du Jun.

Du Jun, son leader et meilleur ami... Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder en chiens de faïence, puis, tout doucement, le décoloré leva une main, la tendant vers son aîné. Du Jun le considéra un long moment, un mélange de soulagement et de peine dans les yeux, puis il se détacha de l'encadrement de la porte et s'avança lentement. Arrivé à la hauteur du lit, il n'eût qu'à tendre la main pour entremêler ses doigts à ceux de Yo Seop, ce dernier l'invitant silencieusement à venir les rejoindre, tirant délicatement sur sa main. Du Jun grimpa sur le lit, bien que ce soit celui de Gi Kwang, et s'allongea face au décoloré. Leurs yeux restèrent un long moment à se fixer, plongé dans le regard de l'autre, avant que le grand brun ne s'autorise à venir poser son front contre celui de son cadet, sa main venant se poser sur son flanc.

Gi Kwang se hissa sur son coude, ses doigts fins se glissant à la limite du haut de Yo Seop et lui caressant délicatement le ventre. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur la tempe du chanteur principal de leur groupe, ce dernier fermant les yeux le temps de ce contact. Lorsque les mots manquaient, ils ne s'évertuaient pas à en trouver. Du Jun observa la scène un instant, puis, alors que Yo Seop ouvrait les yeux pour le regarder, son aîné s'avança et vint déposer un baiser contre la peau douce de son cou. Ces attentions firent frissonner le jeune blond... Ils avaient l'habitude d'être proches, tactiles et souvent plus ambigüs que de raison, mais ces caresses lui communiquaient combien il était important aux yeux de ses deux colocataires. A vivre tous les six dans cet appartement, ils avaient appris à trouver du réconfort chez les autres... Eux, c'était ainsi. Yo Seop pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son leader dans son cou et celui de son cadet juste sous son oreille, au coin de sa mâchoire, ils le réconfortaient, comme s'ils lui insufflaient de l'oxygène à travers la peau jusque dans ses veines. La main de Gi Kwang remonta lentement son haut pour venir se glisser totalement contre son vente, effleurant sa peau, s'amusant à y sentir naître la chair de poule. Un infime sourire naquit sur les lèvres du décoloré qui releva son bras, sa main venant se glisser sur la nuque de son cadet, lui griffant doucement la racine des cheveux : il savait pertinemment que le jeune homme était très sensible à cet endroit-là. Gi Kwang releva d'ailleurs légèrement la tête, les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes... Elles n'attendaient que lui. Yo Seop attira alors doucement son vis-à-vis à lui, venant presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Les lèvres de du jeune brun étaient douces et chaudes, juste ce qu'il fallait de pulpeuses, de tendres. Les yeux fermés, les deux garçons échangèrent un baiser délicat, presque timide, pressant simplement leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres. La main de Gi Kwang remonta un peu plus sur le torse de Yo Seop, entraînant dans sa progression le haut de son ami, Du Jun en profita pour se baisser et venir frôler de ses lèvres entrouverte les abdominaux du jeune blond, lui arrachant une sorte de hoquet. Le chanteur principal gardait les yeux fermés bien que son cadet ne l'embrasse plus, savourant simplement leur contact. Les lèvres de son leader et aîné vinrent à la rencontre de l'un de ses tétons, suçotant de petit bout de chair, sa langue venant le titiller. La respiration de Yo Seop s'accéléra, étouffant un soupir de plaisir lorsque Gi Kwang posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Les doigts du petit blond griffèrent à nouveau la nuque de son cadet, son autre main venant caresser l'arrière de la tête de Du Jun, le pressant un peu plus contre son torse, il redressa légèrement la tête sous les assauts de son leader.

« Gi Kwang... Du Jun... » chuchotta Yo Seop.

Le deuxième se redressa et vint chercher les lèvres de son chanteur et ami dans un baiser tendre, embrassant ses lèvres chastement puis plus longuement, pour finalement lui demander le passage d'un petit coup de langue. Yo Seop consentit à entrouvrir ses lèvres, leurs langues venant se rencontrer, se caresser. Il frissonna en sentant les baisers brûlants que Gi Kwang déposait au creux de son épaule, puis dans son dos... Il savourait cette douce chaleur de leurs trois corps les uns contre les autres. Il ne savait même plus différencier leurs mains, celles-ci effleurant sa peau, la frôlant, dessinant tantôt des arabesques compliquées, tantôt restant immobiles sur son corps. Il sentait simplement leur délicieuse présence. A tous les deux.

Il garda les yeux fermés, se concentrant sur son sens du toucher, il frissonnait à chacun de leurs baisers qui restaient à présent sur ses clavicules et sur sa nuque. Des soupirs lui échappaient. Il voulait qu'ils soient là, qu'ils restent là. Avec eux, il se sentait bien, il sentait à quel point il existait, à quel point ils voulaient qu'il aille mieux... Doucement, Du jun se redressa, invitant Yo Seop à s'asseoir sur le lit, imité par leur cadet. Ceci fait, l'aîné du groupe descendit du lit, s'agenouillant et écartant sans brusquerie les jambes du jeune blond.

« Du Jun... » souffla-t-il.

L'intéressé lui posa son index sur les lèvres, le sommant de se taire, puis sans le quitter des yeux, ses mains glissèrent à sa ceinture. Yo Seop déglutit, comme hypnotisé par son leader, lorsqu'il se sentit doucement tiré en arrière, les bras de Gi Kwang l'enlassant, il s'adossa contre son torse, la tête de son cadet juste contre la sienne. Un hoquet échappa au jeune blond lorsque la main de Du Jun s'empara de cette partie si sensible de son anatomie.

« Haan ! Du... Jun... »

« Shhht... » chuchotta Gi Kwang à son oreille.

Ce dernier, prenant délicatement le menton de Yo Seop entre ses doigts, lui releva la tête et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, scellant ainsi les premiers gémissements qui s'échappèrent de sa gorge alors que son membre se retrouvait plongé dans une chaleur à la fois brûlante et humide. La langue de Du Jun, sa bouche, ses lèvres, il les sentait sur lui, autour de lui, allant et venant. Les mains de Gi Kwang sur son torse et sa gorge, ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue dansant avec la sienne... Depuis quand le contact de ses colocataires l'enivrait-il à ce point ? Depuis quand recherchaient-ils ces contacts ?

Le mouvement de Du Jun s'accéléra, arrachant au blond un nouveau gémissement dont les doigts agrippèrent les cheveux de Gi Kwang, le tirant plus brutalement contre lui, pressant presque douloureusement leurs lèvres. Le jeune brun s'amusa de la réaction de son aîné, la main dans son cou remontant pour venir lui caresser la joue, lui intimant silencieusement de se détendre, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée pour Yo Seop : sa respiration était devenue presque halletante et ses gémissements plus rapprochés.

« Han... ! Du Jun... ! Stop… ! Je… ! Han... ! »

Toujours agrippé à son cadet, le chanteur principal du groupe le serra à lui en faire mal, étouffant tant bien que mal le gémissement ultime, plus puissant, de sa libération dans la bouche de son leader et ami. Yo Seop était en nage, son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa respiration était pantelante, il se laissa glisser contre Gi Kwang, desserrant son étreinte. Celui-ci le regardait, un mince sourire aux lèvres, lui caressant délicatement les cheveux, le visage... Le jeune blond rouvrit les yeux et les regarda, tous les deux, esquissant un sourire à l'aspect enfantin dont lui seul avait le secret, avant de murmurer tout bas un « merci » à peine audible.

Du Jun lui rendit son sourire et le rhabilla. Il avait toujours été aux petits soins pour Yo Seop, au point que beaucoup se demandaient souvent s'ils n'étaient pas un couple. Mais la réalité était en fait bien plus compliquée... Tout en étant simple. Une fois son cadet rhabillé convenablement, le grand brun se releva, ou du moins le tenta, les bras de Yo Seop se glissant autour de son cou l'empêchèrent de se remettre vraiment debout. Gi kwang esquissa un sourire et se redressa à son tour.

« Gi Kwang. »

L'intéressé releva la tête et écarquilla légèrement les yeux de surprise en voyant le visage de son leader si près du sien et de sentir ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elles avaient un goût à la fois doux et amer... Du Jun s'écarta pour le regarder à nouveau.

« Merci. »

Gi Kwang le dévisagea quelques secondes et sourit à nouveau, ne répondant pas puisqu'il n'y en avait nul besoin, et se leva, quittant le lit. Il put sentir la main de Yo Seop se poser sur son bras et glisser sur sa peau... Comme un mot tendre, un remerciement silencieux. Le jeune brun laissa ses aînés, sortant de la pièce, il ferma la porte et s'adossa contre le mur, soupirant doucement, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être Yo Seop avait-il compris à quel point ils s'inquiétaient pour lui... A quel point ils tenaient à lui... Il ferma les yeux, écoutant simplement les bruits de l'appartement, les voix de ses amis à l'autre bout, qui avaient apparemment commencé un jeu à la console, les chuchottements de la chambre, le bruit de la rue... Bien sûr, cet appartement étaient loin d'être silencieux, mais c'était tout ce que Gi Kwang aimait, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait donné sa place à quiconque.

C'était chez eux.

Leur monde, rien qu'à eux.

C'était « eux ». Le groupe qu'il avait rejoint.

Un bruit de pas se rapprocha de lui, provenant de la pièce où se trouvaient Hyun Seung, Dong Woon et Jun Hyung. Gi Kwang n'ouvrit pas les yeux, le laissant s'approcher. Il entendit son nom, reconnaissant instantanément la voix du rappeur. Après tout, il l'entendait assez souvent hurler son nom lorsqu'il l'embêtait avec Dong Woon pour reconnaître sa voix entre mille. Ses yeux se rouvrirent pour voir Jun Hyung s'approcher de lui. L'air soucieux qu'il affichait fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de son cadet.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda le rappeur.

« Oui, ça va... » murmura son cadet.

Jun Hyung le considéra un moment en silence avant de s'approcher et de s'arrêter devant lui, à peine séparés de quelques centimètres. Gi Kwang ne le quittait pas du regard, sachant pertinemment que son aîné était aussi prévenant et clairvoyant que l'était Du Jun pour Yo Seop : Jun Hyung semblait toujours deviner ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, ce qu'il ressentait. Ce dernier posa son poing contre le mur, près de sa tête.

« Sûr ? »

Gi Kwang resta silencieux un instant, comme hésitant, puis vint poser son front dans le creux de l'épaule de son ami. Il aimait sa présence. Jun Hyung demeura immobile quelques secondes avant de relever sa main balante, la glissant sur la nuque de son cadet, la caressant doucement :

« Pas si bien que ça, pas vrai ? »

« Parfois... Moi aussi, je me sens un peu... Las... » souffla Gi Kwang. « J'aime tellement cet endroit... Vous... Que ça me paraît toujours un peu irréel... »

« Gi Kwang... » il posa sa tête contre celle de son ami. « Je sais que c'est pas facile d'être le dernier arrivé dans un groupe... Mais que t'aies été en solo sous le nom d'AJ, ça n'a rien à voir avec nous. »

« C'est bien ça, le problème. » soupira le jeune brun.

« Ah... » Jun Hyung soupira. « Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on s'en cogne de ce que t'as fait. Pour nous, tu es Gi Kwang et tu es un membre des BEAST, ok ? T'es notre ami et tu mérites ta place ici comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous... »

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire contre l'épaule de son ami, levant les mains pour l'enlacer et se serrer contre lui. Le rappeur ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, il caressa sa nuque et frotta doucement sa joue contre sa tête. Il sentait que depuis son arrivée qui remontait tout de même à plusieurs mois, Gi kwang avait toujours un doute, une impression de ne pas être totalement à sa place, un sourire qui tentait d'avoir l'air naturel... Il avait peur de s'attacher, peur de tout perdre parce que la maison de disque lui demanderait de changer de groupe avec autant d'aisance qu'ils avaient mis fin à sa carrière solo. Cela avait été un choc et il avait terriblement peur que cela se reproduise, même s'il n'en parlait pas. Jun Hyung n'avait pas eu besoin d'être médium pour le comprendre, il n'en avait simplement pas parlé... Il était observateur, pas assistante sociale. Mais voir le jeune brun ainsi le faisait légèrement douter de sa position.

Sa main glissa de la nuque de Gi Kwang à sa joue et lui releva la tête, posant son front contre le sien, il soupira doucement, cherchant ses mots. Le regard noisette de son ami plongé dans le sien, attendant qu'il parle, le perturba davant age : son cadet le dévisageait, craignant visiblement de l'avoir exaspéré d'avoir toujours des doutes malgré le temps qui passait.

« Gi Kwang... Arrête d'avoir peur... Profite du temps que tu passes avec nous... Je... Je sais plus comment te le faire comprendre... »

« Quoi ? » articula son interlocuteur.

« Qu'on t'aime, Gi Kwang. »

Sur ces quelques mots, il vint presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant doucement, hésitant, sa main caressant la joue de son cadet, son poing toujours appuyé contre le mur. Il sentait son homologue répondre à ce baiser, presque timidement. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une première fois, puis une seconde, et une troisième... Rouvrant les yeux, ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant de regarder, d'un même mouvement, les lèvres entrouvertes qu'ils s'offraient. Fermant à nouveau les yeux, ils s'embrassèrent avec plus de fougue, leurs lèvres se pressant les unes contre les autres, leurs langues se rencontrant et entamant une danse folle, les laissant bientôt tous deux haletants. Jun Hyung déglutit :

« On est chez nous, Gi Kwang... Chez NOUS, toi y compris... Tu arrives parfaitement à t'occuper de nous, pourquoi tu cherches plus compliqué ? Pourquoi tu as peur d'être mis à l'écart ? Tu es avec nous, Gi Kwang. Tu es un BEAST. » sa voix ne devint plus qu'un murmure.

« Jun Hyung... » les lèvres du jeune brun tremblèrent mais un sourire les étira alors que ses yeux s'embrumaient. « Merci... Et désolé d'être aussi têtu... »

« C'est pas grave... » sourit le rappeur, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Mais je ne veux plus te voir malheureux comme les pierres, ok ? »

« Ok. » sourit Gi Kwang.

« Promis ? » grogna son aîné.

« Je vais essayer. » souffla l'ex AJ.

« T'as plutôt intérêt ! » renchérit Jun Hyung.

« Tu n'as qu'à me coacher. » répliqua Gi Kwang, un sourire provocateur étirant ses lèvres.

Le rappeur le considéra un long moment en silence, avant de s'approcher pour lier à nouveau leurs lèvres, plaquant son vis-à-vis contre le mur, ce qui, au gémissement qu'émit ce dernier, ne semblait pas le déranger, bien au contraire. Gi Kwang agrippa le sweat de son aîné, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui, sa langue rencontrant sa jumelle. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'il avait échangés avec Du Jun et Yo Seop, bien qu'il les embrassât volontiers, mais Jun Hyung... C'était différent... Peut-être parce que c'était celui qui lisait le mieux en lui, qui savait décrypter ses expressions du visage, ses gestes, l'intonation de sa voix... Peut-être...

« Tss... On est pas normaux dans ce groupe... » soupira Dong Woon en observant la scène depuis le séjour. « Avant, ils ne se faisaient rien de tout ça... Je sais même plus quand ça a changé... On est les seuls à aimer les seins ou quoi ? »

« Dong Woon... Le savais-tu ? » murmura Hyun Seung, un sourire aux lèvres. « Si on enferme des oiseaux de même sexe dans deux cages différentes, on constate que les mâles se courent après alors que les femelles restent égales à elles-mêmes... »

« Ah ? Pourquoi ? » s'étonna le plus jeune du groupe.

« Parce que les mâles veulent s'accoupler, pardi. » rit son aîné, ce qui lui valut un superbe étouffement de son vis-vis.

« Hyun Seung... ! » gémit Dong Woon. « Pas toi... Dis-moi que tu penses pas que c'est parce qu'on est tous les six dans cet appart le plus clair de notre temps que... Enfin voilà quoi ! »

« Je pense que si. » le rouquin esquissa un grand sourire. « D'ailleurs, tu es toi-même beaucoup plus ouvert sur le sujet qu'avant. »

« Ce groupe m'a pourri l'esprit ! » chouina son cadet.

Hyun Seung laissa échapper un léger rire et reporta son attention sur le couple dans le couloir. Il n'y aurait sans doute jamais cru si on le lui avait dit à la formation complète du groupe, à l'arrivée de Gi Kwang parmi eux... Et pourtant, il avait su troubler le cœur de la plupart des membres du groupe de par sa gentillesse, sa façon d'être... Il donnait le meilleur de lui-même pour les soutenir tous. Et c'était ce qui avait le plus troublé Jun Hyung. Le rappeur avait petit à petit pris l'habitude de veiller sur l'ancien AJ, le nouveau BEAST, et Hyun Seung avait bien remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient en concert, en rencontre avec les fans, en jeu télé ou en interview : Jun Hyung cherchait souvent Gi Kwang du regard... Et ce soir, il se laissait aller à ce qu'il se refusait depuis des mois. Il avait eu du mal à l'accepter... Mais à les voir tous les deux à présent, Hyun Seung savait que le rappeur avait fait le bon choix.

« Espérons simplement qu'ils se souviennent tous qu'on dort tous les six dans la même chambre… » murmura-t-il.

**FIN**


End file.
